The DPT-1 has been designed to test whether intervention during the prodromal period of the disease can delay its clinical onset. The major objective of the DPT-1 is to determine whether early intervention by antigen based therapies in nondiabetic relatives of persons with type I diabetes can delay their development of type I diabetes as a clinical disease.